Remind Me
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Tate pulled back from Violet. "I remember." He whispered so quietly that Violet thought she misunderstood him.  One Shot  Just a little bit of Violate goodness.


_**This was requested by a lovely anon on my tumblr blog this morning. I hope that you enjoy this story! This is set after Smoldering Children. Ignore the episodes that come after Smoldering Children because this story does not follow them. Thanks!**_

It was another quiet Saturday at the Murder House. Ben had left the house for the weekend, claiming that he was going to spend the weekend at the hospital with Vivien. Violet noticed that there was something off about how her dad was acting, but she just shrugged it off. He was just naturally weird. She was happy that her dad was leaving because it meant that she could spend the entire weekend with Tate. She knew that Tate was stuck in the house, but he didn't have to hide this weekend like he normally did when her parents were home.

Violet was currently lying in her bed, leaning against a pillow that was propped up against the rails of the headboard. Tate's head was resting against her stomach, and she was running her fingers through his blonde hair. He moaned when she gently tugged a lock of his hair. Violet smiled and recalled some of the noises that he had made the night before.

_As soon as her dad left the house, Tate attacked her. Pushing her up against a wall and ravishing her mouth with his kisses. They almost did not make it up the stairs before both of them were rid of their clothes. They fumbled into her room and crashed onto the bed. Hands and lips were moving quickly. _

"_God, Vi. You have no idea what you do to me." Tate growled in her ear. He leaned over her, placing kisses along her neck and collarbone. Violet's hand traveled down his stomach, following the trail of light blonde hairs until her fingers brushed against his arousal. Tate's hips bucked forward._

_She wrapped her hand around him. "I think I have a pretty clear idea." She smirked at him, causing him to moan before forcefully kissing her red lips. Violet moved her hand slowly up and down his length, feeling a sense of control every time Tate would moan and thrust his hips forward. She loved feeling like she was in control for once. Normally, Tate was the one that had her melting under him. _

_Tate could feel his control slipping. He reached down and pulled Violet's hand away from him. "You really think I would let you win that easily? We aren't playing scrabble right now, Vi." His eyes were full of lust and mischief. Tate held her small hand within his large one and slowly ran their joined hands down her body until their hands reached her wetness. His fingers pushed her into her folds and slowly made them circle around her bundle of nerves. _

_Violet moaned loudly and arched her back. Tate leaned forward and placed a kiss right under her ear. "I used to watch you sleep when you first moved in. I would watch your little hand moved down into your underwear. I would listen to you moan while you dreamt. It would get me so hard." He whispered before taking the end of her ear in between his teeth and tugging lightly._

"_Tate! Please… Mmm… No more teasing! You win." Violet gasped and moaned, pleading with Tate. _

_Tate moved over her body, lightly resting his on top of hers. Both of them moaned when their chest touched. "Well, since you asked so nicely." Tate thrust into Violet roughly, causing her to throw her head back into the pillows and gasped. Tate knew how much Violet loved when he was rough with her, and now that she was a ghost, he was not worried about hurting her. He enjoyed watching her pale skin bruise under his hands. He would always leave hand print bruises on her hips._

_Violet ran her fingernails down Tate's back, leaving harsh red lines and breaking the skin in some places. She knew that Tate loved feeling the pain almost as much as he loved feeling the pleasure. He loved when she scratched him or tugged at his hair. Violet also knew the one thing that would always bring Tate to his release. She could feel her release building as Tate thrust into her deeply. _

_Violet pulled Tate's mouth to hers and kissed him deeply, biting his bottom lip. When she pulled away she whispered against his lips. "I love you, Tate." Tate made a noise in the back of his throat and thrust into her deeply, spilling inside of her. Violet gasped and moaned as she felt the ecstasy flooding through her body. Her body started to shake as her release ran through her. _

_Tate fell onto her body. Both of them were breathing heavily. Tate placed small kisses along Violet's shoulder as Violet ran her fingers over his back, soothing the scratches that were already healing. _

"What are you thinking so deeply about?" Tate's voice pulled Violet from her thoughts. Tate had lifted his head up and was staring at Violet. Violet blushed and smiled at him.

"I was thinking about last night."

Her words made Tate smile, and he leaned forward to gently kiss her lips. "Well how about we reenact your thoughts?" He wiggled his eyebrows, causing Violet to laugh.

"Again?"

Tate laughed this time. "We are eternal teenagers. What else are we supposed to do?" One of his hands moved to her hip, pulling her down underneath him before his lips attacked her neck.

Violet laughed and moaned before nodding her head and wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

…

Tate and Violet spent two more hours in the bed before Violet had convinced Tate that she was hungry and wanted to go down to the kitchen. Ghosts do not have to eat, but it was a ritual that Violet still partook in because it made her feel real. She left Tate in the bed while she went to the bathroom to clean up before going downstairs. She grabbed the newspaper off the front steps and placed it on the kitchen counter. She was rummaging through the refrigerator when she felt Tate's presence behind her. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled them back against his. Violet stood up straight and turned to face him.

"Down, boy. I am going to cook us something to eat. Sit." She pointed to one of the bar stools.

Tate frowned at her. "I'm not a dog." Violet smiled at him and pushed his shoulder gently, causing him to smile back at her. He could not even fake being mad at her when she smiled at him like that. He took a seat and pulled the newspaper to him.

The front page had a large picture of Westfield High School on it, and above it, the title read, "17th Year Anniversary of School Massacre." Tate read the words a few times, feeling a weird attraction to them. His eyes moved to the picture and then down to the article below. The article contained pictures of some high school kids. As Tate read the article, he could see vivid images flashing through his mind. He dropped the paper and stared at his hands.

Violet turned around and saw Tate sitting awkwardly at the counter, staring at his hands. "Is everything okay?" Tate didn't move or answer her. She walked up beside him, taking one of his hands in hers. "Tate?"

His eyes slowly moved to look at her. "I did something bad, didn't I?"

Violet shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

Tate opened his mouth to reply but winced and grabbed his head with one of his hands. "Ah!" His other hand tightened its grip on Violet's hand. Violet placed her free hand on Tate's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Tate? You're scaring me. What's going on?" Her voice was shaking. She watched as Tate started to shake his head quickly. He let go of her hand, and his fists started to pound into the sides of his head.

"Get out of my head!" He yelled. Violet gasped and grabbed his wrists in her hands, pulling his fists away from his head.

"Tate, stop it! What the fuck is going on?" Her voice was high pitched and loud.

Tate looked into Violet's eyes, and she could see the tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. She released her hold on his wrists before cupping his face in her hands. As soon as she touched him, the tears began to spill. He sobbed and pulled her close to him, burrowing his face into her shirt.

Violet held the back of his head with one hand and ran the other one up and down his back. "Shhh, Tate. It is okay." She stopped asking what was wrong because it was apparent that he was not going to tell her. She continued to comfort him when the heading on the newspaper caught her eye. "Oh fuck." She let the words slip through her lips without thinking.

Tate pulled back from Violet. "I remember." He whispered so quietly that Violet thought she misunderstood him.

"You what?"

"I remember. I killed those kids. I shot all of them without a second thought…" His black eyes connected with Violet's light brown eyes. "I'm a monster."

Violet shook her head and reached out to touch Tate's face, but he quickly pulled away and stood up, walking a few steps away and turning his back to her. Violet reached for his shoulder, and he yanked away. "No! You're not a monster." She moved so that she was standing in front of him.

"Leave me alone." Tate whispered.

"What?"

"I said leave me alone!" He growled at her. Violet had a hurt look on her face.

"You can't be serious?" Her voice cracked.

"I just need some time…" Tate turned away from her and started walking out of the kitchen.

"Tate!" Violet called after him, but he didn't turn around. She stood in the kitchen with tears running down her face as Tate walked away.

…

Violet had been sitting on the couch in the living room since Tate had left her alone in the kitchen. She watched as the room became increasingly darker, realizing that night had fallen. She took a deep breath and moved to stand up.

"Violet…" Tate's voice drifted into the room. Violet sat back down as she watched him walk to her. She could see the streaks stained on his cheeks from his crying. He sat down on the couch and then lay down, placing his head on her lap. Violet ran her fingers softly through his hair, and Tate started to cry again.

"Shh… It's okay." Violet whispered. She leaned forward and placed a kiss in Tate's temple. Tate shook his head and moved to sit up, facing her.

"No, It's not. Why aren't you upset? Why are you okay with this? We just found out that I killed kids, like us!" Tate was letting his emotions take over.

Violet stayed calm and stared into his dark eyes. "I knew."

Tate's eyes grew wide, and he could feel anger boiling inside of him. "You, what?" He spat the words at her.

Violet tried to hide her flinch that was caused by his harsh tone, but Tate saw it. "I knew about the shooting. Your mother told me on Halloween."

"How could you not tell me?" Tate yelled at her.

"Your mother told me not to tell you… I thought I was protecting you. I thought that you didn't know you were dead. When I found out that you knew all along… I guess I figured that you knew why you died. It didn't seem like something important to bring up. Look how upset you are!" Violet was trying to stay calm, but Tate knew how to push her buttons.

"I… I'm a monster. You should hate me." Tate shook his head, shedding more tears.

Violet grabbed his head in her hands, stopping his shaking. She stared into his eyes and spoke with confidence. "It was in the past. You've changed. No matter what you've done… I love you. And I'll love you through it all." Violet did not give Tate a chance to reply before she pulled his lips to hers. He didn't respond right away so Violet pulled him closer and climbed into his lap.

Tate finally gave in and responded to Violet's kisses. He felt all of his anger melt away as he held her. He didn't know why, but Violet could always calm him down and talk him away from the ledge. She was his angel, and he would do anything to keep her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. When they broke apart, Violet rested her forehead against his, looking into his eyes.

"You have the darkest eyes." She whispered.

"Like my soul." Tate said in a serious tone.

Violet pulled back and pushed her hands into his shoulders, causing him to fall backwards on the couch. "You, Tate Langdon, are a good person. You are good to me, and that's all that matters. You have kept your promise and have never hurt me."

Tate looked up at Violet. "I haven't, yet… But I always seem to fuck everything up."

"Well the only fucking that will be occurring in our relationship is the kind that involves kissing and moaning. Got it?" Violet placed her hands on his chest and moved her hips into his, causing Tate to moan.

"Yes ma'm." Violet laughed at his formality and leaned forward to kiss his neck. "How did I get so lucky to have you with me forever?"

"I was just about to say the same thing." Violet whispered into Tate's ear before continuing her assault on his neck. Tate moaned and smiled, feeling much better now that he was in her arms.

_**Ah, the calm before the storm, yes? I love a good happy ending. **_


End file.
